Sweet Potato (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Sweet Potato. 225px |strength = 0 |health = 3 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Root Plant |trait = Team-Up |ability = When played: Move a Zombie from another lane to here. |flavor text = Loves unicorns and rainbows... and watching cats on the Internet.}} Sweet Potato is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 3 . It has the [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']] trait, and its ability moves a selected zombie that is not in its lane onto its lane. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Trait:' Team-Up *'Ability: When played:' Move a Zombie from another lane to here. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Loves unicorns and rainbows... and watching cats on the Internet. Strategies With Sweet Potato can be used to protect other plants, as it can withstand most attacks early on, and continue to absorb at least one hit the longer a game draws out. Sweet Potato's real value however lies in its ability to draw a zombie to its lane, allowing the player to either remove Amphibious zombies from the water lane and expose them to attack, to avoid buffs from zombies like Arm Wrestler, or clear a lane for Anti-Hero or high damage plants to hit the opposing zombie hero directly. For Mega-Grow heroes with almost no Amphibious plants, such as Chompzilla or Captain Combustible, this can be a helpful tool for dealing with Amphibious threats. Sweet Potato can be used in tandem with Precision Blast, as the ability to lure a zombie into the middle lane will allow you to attack the opposing zombie for 5 damage, or vice versa, all the while at a minimal sun cost. Against Using tricks is the player's best bet to disposing of this quickly. Because of its ability, a zombie most likely will not be able to defeat this in a timely manner. If the opponent has used this on a high health zombie and there are no attacking plants there, then the Sweet Potato should be killed easily. Another way to prevent this is to fill all lanes with zombies. Electrobolt can destroy it instantly, provided it is not boosted. Tricks such as Smoke Bomb and Carried Away can also move the zombie back to its original position. Gallery Sweet_Potato_stats.png|Sweet Potato's statistics HD Sweet Potato.png|HD Sweet Potato Sweet_Potato_new_card.png|Card SweetPotatoAbility.JPG|Sweet Potato using its ability SPDestroyed.JPG|A destroyed Sweet Potato ShrunkenSweetPotatoPvZH.jpg|Sweet Potato shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Tgkpp.png|Sweet Potato on the advertisement for the Grass Knuckles Premium Pack TeamUpPackNewPvZH.jpg|Sweet Potato on the advertisement for the Team-Up Pack Ttup.png|Sweet Potato in the Team-Up Pack Old SweetPotatoHDescription.png|Sweet Potato's statistics SP_Card.png|Card (pre-1.2.11) Sweet_Potato_silhouette.jpeg|Sweet Potato's silhouette Receiving_Sweet_Potato.jpeg|The player receiving Sweet Potato from a Premium Pack Double_Sweet_Potatoes.jpeg|The player receiving two Sweet Potatoes from a Premium Pack, along with a Line Dancing Zombie SweetPoGetts.PNG|The player receiving Sweet Potato from a Premium Pack (pre-1.6.27) Receiving_Sweet_Potato_New.png|The player receiving Sweet Potato from a Premium Pack SweetPoShad.PNG|Sweet Potato's silhouette Trivia *Unlike its appearance in Plants vs. Zombies 2, Sweet Potato has visible teeth. *It and are the only plants in this game to be based off a limited edition plant from Plants vs. Zombies 2. Category:Team-Up plants Category:Root cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants